


Родня

by SerClegane



Category: The revenge of Bloody Bill (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: ужасы экспертизы ДНКУчаствовал в WTF Kombat 2020, за WTF Horror 2020 как часть антологии "Букварь смерти" за букву Р.





	Родня

Гвен еще раз читает листок, выползший из принтера. Еще, еще и еще, но буквы неумолимы. Буквы равнодушно сообщают: «Уильям Томас Андерсон является вашим биологическим родственником по прямой линии». Вот в чем дело. Вот почему ее друзья были разодраны на куски, и даже тот глупый бандит с автоматом не смог убежать от зомби. Вот почему ее не тронули. Родня. Кровная родня Кровавому Биллу.


End file.
